


3 am meltdowns (turn into daylight daydreams)

by iironiqqalex (orphan_account)



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Theyre gay, i love them, idk how to tag, there isn't a lot of angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iironiqqalex
Summary: When Amir's sleep gets interrupted by loud music, he doesn't expect his roommate to be sitting on the floor, crying, and in terrible need of comfort.orRupert just wants to be seen.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	3 am meltdowns (turn into daylight daydreams)

Waking up to the sound of your roommate blasting music way too loud at 3 am isn't the best thing to wake up to. 

Amir was already having a horrible day the day before, this day wasn't bound to be any better. His roommate, Rupert (He hated his name, he had asked Amir to just call him 'Ru'. Amir didn't quite see the point, to him Ru was even worse than Rupert.)

He slowly got up from underneath his blankets, regretting leaving the caverns of safety he calls his bed already. He's still drowsy from sleep and decides to sit down. The room is cold. Way too cold. Ru didn't like the cold at all, if he's still up, why didn't he turn on the heat? 

Amir sat on his bed for a few seconds, trying to figure out where the sound was even coming from. He flicked the light switch next to his bed, starting to scan the room. Ru wasn't in his own bed, it's right across Amir's. It didn't come from the en suite either, he decided to check the tiny area they decided to use as living room. 

The boarding school they went to was not exactly cheap, plus he and Ru got lucky with the best room on campus. A bathroom, two separate twin beds instead of a bunk and a small area for a desk, or two. Amir figured out how to fit both of their desks in the small area, to Ru's surprise.

Amir found Ru sitting on the floor, his phone next to him, playing a song with a soft and slow melody. The sound was too loud and the phone's audio quality wasn't the greatest since it was pumped up to the max, meaning the lyrics were not understandable. Amir cringes at the sight and sound, picking Ru's phone off the ground and turning the volume down. He turned it down but by bit until he heard soft sniffles coming from his roommate.  
"uhhh... Ru? Are you alright?"

No response. The sniffles got worse and he started to curl into himself, as if Amir was going to harm him.

Amir lays his hand on Ru's knee cautiously, trying not to scare him away or make things worse than they already are. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to help Ru.

Even though Ru has never really done anything to help him, or make his life better. Or just making sure the sharing a room experience tolerable so Amir want to sling himself out of the window. 

The first week Ru decided that it would be funny to make Amir believe his name was Fitz. He thought it was an odd name, but because he was raised with manners he didn't think too much of it or asked anything else.

He found out Rupert's real name when his mother called, he decided to put it on speaker when Amir was doing his homework. Just to spite him. She went on a rant about how there have been people parking their cars on her 'private domain'. 

It wasn't until the last minute, where his mother was saying goodbye, that he heard it. "Bye, bye, Rupy.' The look on Ru's face when he realised the fact that Amir could hear everything was priceless. Total betrayal, caused by himself. Amir didn't make too big of a deal out of it. Because he has manners.

And now, Amir is trying (emphasis on trying) to comfort his by now full-on sobbing roommate while he has no idea what's going on.

"Hey, Ru? Can you look at me for a second, buddy?"

Ru started to move very slowly, shifting away from Amir slightly. He ran his fingers through his and faced Amir shakily.

Rupert's eyes were red, his face blotchy and tear streaks are clinging to his face. He looks terrible. Amir just stares at him for a moment. He doesn't know what to do in moments like this. Comforting people was never his strong suit. He thinks.

In a brilliant one second of reviewing his options Amir lunges forward to catch Ru in a hug.

At first Ru is shocked and stiff. He can't comprehend what is happening. At all. He relaxes when Amir starts rubbing small circles on his back. 'Shhh' and 'It's alright.' escape from his lips, trying to hold Rupert closer than he already is.

Rupert starts calming down and hugs back eventually. He can hear Amir's breath hitch and regrets hugging back until a content sigh leaves Amir's mouth.

They stay like that for a while. Tangled limbs sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall for support, until Ru let's go of Amir cautiously.

"Hey, that was, thanks?" Ru stutters out. How do you even reply to that? 

"I didn't do anything someone else wouldn't do to help you. I just did why I had to."

"Yeah, but still. Thank you. I appreciate it."

A dusty pink spreads across Ru's cheeks. Amir thinks it's the cutest thing ever. 

"Hey, Ru. Do you want to tell me about it? I kind of found you sitting on the floor, almost on the verge of a mental breakdown. At 3 am. On a school night."

Ru sighs. "I guess I do owe you an explanation."

"Ever since I was a tiny little kid, my siblings were always better than me. I'm the middle child, which is bad enough on its own. Sadly I didn't really have anything special about me either, so I turned out to be the forgotten failure child. My older brother joined the military right after he finished all of classes as the highest of his year. My little brother is a mastermind novelist and already published a book. There isn't exactly anything special about me, ya know? I've always just been, kind of there. Unseen. That's why I wanted to come here. I wanted to prove I can do something too, something worth remembering. Maybe get a girlfriend after school ends and start a happy family. That was my plan. Find someone here to marry, so I could have a family. A real one. I told my mom that, she was so proud. I never even had a girlfriend before, so claiming I was going to get married after school was already a big deal. Well guess what, the one thing I was supposed to do? I failed it. I will never find a wife at this school, or anywhere else, that I'd be happy with. But I promised my mom. I have to. I have to find a girl that wants to stay with someone that doesn't love her for the rest of her life." 

"I'm sure that you'll find a girl you like eventually, Ru." Amir interjected.

"Wait, I phrased that wrong. I'm gay. I came to the conclusion a week or two after school started. I won't find a girl I'll be happy with, because I don't like girls in a romantic way. At all. So now I have a year and two months to figure out how to pray all this gay away or how to trick a girl into marrying a flaming homosexual."

Amir was puzzled. "Okay, this might sound really cliché and dumb, but when did you realise you were gay?"

Ru sighed and started talking again. "Well, I think I've always kind of known. Not a single time did I think of dating a girl, or the thought of me and a girlfriend never crossed my mind, I guess? I thought I just wanted to be free, but at this point I want nothing else but someone to hold me. A boy. Because I think I've fallen in love with one. It's crazy right? I panicked when I first saw him because, WOW? He's absolutely breathtaking and fit. I messed up so many times he probably thinks I hate him. Its ridiculous. Honestly? I'm a mess. That's why I was crying. I just want to be seen by the people that I love so much. Yet here I am."

Amir took in every bit of information. How could anyone hate him? He's a mess, yes. Is he an absolute pain? Probably. But he doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Amir realised his crush on Ru a while ago. He knows that Ru will never feel the same for him, but the guy that caught Ru's attention is lucky. He's the luckiest man alive. Amir would give a lot to be the one that caught that attention.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" Amir asks.

Ru's pained grin he was wearing falls and his face turns dark. "Because he'll hate me and never want to see me again. I'd rather long for him in silence and see him everyday than never see him again knowing he knows how I feel."

Amir sighs, but understands. A yawn escapes his mouth. "Hey Ru, you should try to get some sleep. Wake me up when you need anything, alright?"

Ru nods and gets up. They both turn back to their 'bedroom' in silence. They retreat in their beds and as soon as Amir's head hits the pillow, he's out.

-

Amir wakes up with the sun shining rudely on his face. When he turns around to greet Rupert, he looks at an empty bed. Amir checks his phone for the time. It's 7.57 am. He should be in class in three minutes. He rushes out of bed and throwing on the first clothes in his reach. He runs to get his backpack and sees a note in the counter. It's probably something he put on the counter for school, so he wouldn't forget it. He snatches the paper and slings his backpack over his shoulder with his shoes in hand, and runs across the building, hoping to make it just in time.

Surprisingly, he does. The students are all entering the class while he slips in the crowd, trying to go unnoticed. He chooses a seat at the front so he can follow along. Slowly he organises his desk, remembering the note in his pocket.

It's yellow-orange paper, something he had never used before. He carefully opens it. 

'Amir,

Thank you for yesterday, again. You really helped me calm down. I don't want to think about what I might have done if... you didn't help me. You're amazing. Remember the whole me-being-gay-and-in-love-thing? And you told me just to tell him? Well I'm going to. Right now.

I like you,  
Amir.

Greetings,  
Ru.'

Amir can't comprehend it. Did he read that correctly? Is this another one of his stupid pranks? He scans the paper again and again and again and again...

It's real.

Rupert has a crush on Amir.  
And Amir is freaking out.

He just has to wait 3 more hours until he can tell Ru he feels the same. This should be fine, right?

It is not fine. His first class isn't even halfway done yet. For once, Amir really doesn't want to be at school. 

After another thirty five minutes he can leave, on to the second.

While strolling down the hall, he catches a glimpse of Ru. Amir shoots him a sympathetic smile as Ru scurries away. Two more hours.

This period goes by a bit quicker than the other, luckily. He gets to play around a bit since its lab hour. He tries to keep his head by the lesson and somehow still manages to accidentally burn part of his sleeve.

One more hour. Actually, this class is a class they both have. It's English. Amir is the first in class, like always, and chooses a spot in the front, like always. Ru comes in last, a few seconds before he would be written down as late, and runs for the back. 

It's okay, Amir. You can do this.

He can't do this. His legs won't stop shaking and he can't write anything down because his hands are too jittery. 45 more minutes.

Amir's focus has officially left his head, he's drawing on his papers. 35 minutes left.

There's only so much time you can pass with drawing and writing song lyrics. 10 minutes.

The teacher is assigning homework.  
Blah.. blah... blah. He just wants to leave.

Then, the bell finally rings. Rupert runs out of the classroom as if there is a hoard of elephants chasing him at 100 mph. 

So Amir runs after him, leaving his stuff behind.

"Ru! Hey! Wait up!"

He doesn't wait up. He starts running faster.

Amir is still keeping up with him. He knows that he'll stay running longer than Rupert, so he just makes sure to stay behind him.

After a few minutes of sprinting. Ru stops. He's out of breath, panting. Amir thinks that he might die because of a heart attack. He's slouching, hands on knees.

Amir decides this is as good of a time as any.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked. His voice is low and soft. 

Rupert doesn't answer, so he takes this as and excuse to get closer to him. Amir puts a hand on Ru's cheek. 

"Don't you know? I love you too."

Rupert looks up, slightly dazed, but by now he has picked up his breathing.

Amir pulls him closer, slightly. Rupert doesn't push away.

"Is that okay?" Amir asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's more than okay." Ru replies with a grin.

Amir waits a few more moments, gazing into Ru's eyes for a while.

Ru apparently is not too fond of that, or maybe he loves it a little too much, but he pulls on the collar of Amir's shirt.

"Shut up and kiss me." Ru commands.

"I wasn't even-" he retorts

"I said, shut up and kiss me." he says, sounding a little less confident then before.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> so hi!!!  
> thank you for reading this piece that I came up with on a school night while I was supposed to study for exams. yay.  
> I'm really sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes since  
> 1) I'm Dutch and English isn't my first language  
> 2) I write on an iPhone 4 I've had since 2014


End file.
